


Some f'arts

by barrio



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrio/pseuds/barrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a teeensy bit nsfw. like, 1% nsfw</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some f'arts

**Author's Note:**

> i am a speake trash and you probably are too
> 
> you can find more stuff @ speakeup.tumblr.com !!!!

 

 

i joined the fandom not too long ago but i love these two to death and i'm a rotting speake trash

 

 


End file.
